


Gonna Get Over You

by knittingknerdy



Series: Kalidescope Heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint drops some hard truth, F/F, Unrequited Love, in love with Natasha, who isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: You fall for Natasha, but your love isn't returned.  
Sara Bareilles, Kaleidoscope Heart, Gonna Get Over You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUe3oVlxLSA





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am participating in @mrs-squirrel-chester‘s album fan fiction challenge. I am using Sara Bareilles’ album Kaleidoscope Heart. Entry number two. I'm trying to write with characters I haven't. And there's going to so much angst.

After Ultron, Bruce was gone and Clint had taken a step back from the Avengers. You took your chance to be closer to Natasha. 

She drew you in with her small smiles and coy looks. Your little crush had simmered for months and now it threatened to burn you to the ground. Stupidly enough, you were just fine with that. 

If you stopped for a minute to listen to your brain or Sam, you would have run in the other direction. But she always gave you just enough rope to hang yourself. Just enough maybe to keep you right next to her. 

Did she do it on purpose? Did she know about your feelings? As a spy, expertly trained in reading people, probably. Her closest friend and her lover had disappeared. She was lonely. No one would fault her for seeking out someone else’s company. It felt like there was an unspoken agreement that you would never mention your feelings and she would never have to turn you down. 

You curled up next to each other on the couch during movie nights. Watching whatever movie Steve decided he needed to see next. You would soak in her warmth and strength. It would make your shirt would smell like her. That warm, spicy smell that followed in her wake. The one that intoxicated you. It was ridiculous how your heart would drop when the smell faded. 

She started sparring with you and Wanda. You spent so much time practicing outside of her training sessions, just to get a small bit of praise from her. Even Steve began to question how often you were in the gym. You didn’t care. The desperation rolled off of you in waves. If you were strong enough or fast enough, you could be good enough for her. 

Shopping trips and coffee dates. It all felt so perfect. So many times a day you could feel the words dancing on your tongue. But something stopped you every time. It all felt like one big maybe that could come crashing down around you.

And it did, the moment he came back. Looking sad and apologetic. Tony threw a party, of course, against Bruce’s wishes. Even Clint dragged himself out of hiding for it. 

You spent the evening leaning against the bar and drinking. Your eyes followed her around the room. She looked so happy. It only took one smile to realize why you never said those words to her. She never smiled at you like that. 

“How are you doing?” Clint asked, handing you a fresh drink. 

“I’m fine,” you lie. You wince as you taste your drink. Clint had made it strong. 

“You’re a shit liar. I recognize that look.” 

Your eyes stop following Natasha around the room to snap to Clint. “What look?”

Clint took a deep breath and leaned in to you. “I recognize that look because you’re not the first to fall in love with her. I used to wear it myself. It gets easier.”

“Does it?” You scoff.

“I’m sure it will, someday.” He smiled wryly.

“So we just stand around waiting for someday?” You ask Clint.

“You could get a hobby. I bought a farm. Started a family.”

“That seems a bit extreme.”

“It worked.” 

Your conversation was interrupted when Natasha walked up to the bar. 

“How are you?” It seemed like an innocent question, but her eyes showed a hint of concern. 

You leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll be alright. Just not tonight.”


End file.
